Foundation of Rome
The Myth At the height of the Roman Empire, it was believed by most citizens that twins Romulus and Remus founded Rome. Though there were many variations on the legend, the most common one involved the boys being abandoned at birth, and being nursed and kept alive by a she-wolf/god. They are found are short time later by a Shepard who raised the boys as shepherds. When they became older, they decided to found a city at the spot were the wolf found them. When the two men were unable to come to an agreement over the location of the spot, they fought. Romulus eventually overpowered his brother, and killed him during the quarrel. Once Remus had been killed, His brother founded the city at his own preferred spot, and became it's namesake, and thus Rome was founded in 753 BC. The Reality The real story of how Rome was founded is much less interesting. There has been archeological evidence from settlements close to Palatine hill from up to 250 years before this date. It is thought among many historians that these small primitive settlements combined into one city that settled on Palatine hill because of i's central location and proximity to water. The Effects The foundation of Rome had a huge number of effects, and the Roman empire was one of the largest and most influential powers of its kind. Its Major effects include: - It helped to Create Christianity. This is because of The Roman Empire Conquering Jerusalem, leading to anger among the Jewish population. Because of this, they felt they were in need of a saviour (who had already been fortold in scripture). As a result, when Jesus Christ came to prominence, he was viewed with greater interest by much of the population, increasing his influence greatly, ultimately ensuring his teachings would be known to the world. - It changed the map of the world. The Roman Empire was one of the largest of the time, and as a result, had a huge amount of colonized land. The Roman empire included most of easern Europe, parts of the Middle East, and the top of Africa. After it's fall, these areas became greatly divided, becoming small provinces in some cases. This led to the rise of the feudal system - It helped to spread Christianity. after emperor Constantine converted to Christianity, Christians were no longer persecuted. In later years, Christianity became the official religion of the Roman Empire, and as a result, Christianity (particularly Catholicism), spread throughout Europe, with Italy as it's center. - It lead to revolutionized public infrastructure. Aquaeducts, roads and other public amenities became standard throughout the empire, and the stability and peace brought on by the Romans, allowed for greater building feats. Many of these are still standing, such as huge Aquaeducts, and the iconic Apien Way. The Criteria Has the event resulted in a major detriment to more than 10000 people? 'Yes. The Romans were one of the largest empires in the world, and as a result, many thousands were killed during their military campaigns, necessitated by their need for power. Thousands more were enslaved, resulting in frequent beatings and punishment, and poor quality of life. '''Were its effects apparent at the time? ' No. Certainly, when the Empire began to expand, it's effects would have been obvious, but at the very begginings of the city, They were probably seen simply as a new city-state, like any other. '''Has it led to any other significant events, contained on this list? Yes (The Death of Christ). Since the ROmans executed Jesus, had Rome not been formed he may not have met his end through execution, which led to his martyrdom (or from a Christian view, ressurection), although he certainly might have been killed anyway 'Has it resulted in a major benefit to more than 10000 people? ' Yes. The Roman Empire brought peace to those who were conquered, so they were no longer torn apart by war. Rome increased commerce, allowing greater business opportunities, and also had Guards that policed the empire. As such, this led to an all round better quality of life for a great deal of people '''Are the effects still visible today? '''Yes, to name one example, Christianity is now the largest religion on the planet, with around Two Billion members, and it's spread is largeyy due to the Roman empire. The religion led to wars that helped to develop technology, and the church held power for a great deal of time, changing the course of history. Quotes "I found Rome a city of bricks and left it a city of marble" - Augustus Ceasar. This shows how quickly Rime expanded in the space of just one emperor thttp://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/keywords/rome.html#qjXcRoGimHZAv6Xe.99